The Adventures of Mewtwo
by taken405
Summary: What happens when Mewtwo is thrust onto a journey involving time-travel, the creation of the universe, and evil Pokemon who only use others for their own gain?
1. Chapter 1: The Wonderland

Time Period: Gen I

All of us (That is, me, Mew, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos) were squandering in the dark. (As usual) Moltres was bragging about how awesome he was (though he had no proof of that). Zapdos was making that weird noise he called 'step'. Apparently it's supposed to be music, but to me, it sounds like a fax machine. Suddenly, Zapdos stopped. "Hey, guys?" Zapdos began, "We should get some electricity in here, like that power plant used to do before it was shut down." We all looked at him, Mew screaming, "ZAPDOS. FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE IN A CAVE." "I know, but what if we made our OWN electricity source? Mewtwo can make the stuff, and we can get something to power them," Zapdos suggested, looking like he was proud of himself for coming up with that. "The only power source I can think of," Articuno stated dryly, "is YOU, birdbrain." Zapdos looked stricken, "Ah, come on! Surely we can think of a better power source?" I perked up, saying, "Zapdos. We don-"I was interrupted by Mew, who stated, "Actually, I CAN think of another power source." Surprised, we all looked at Mew.

"The Megas Candy," Mew reluctantly said. "I don't think candy is our an-" I began, but Mew interrupted AGAIN, "The Megas Candy, when eaten, produces over 300 joules, which last for about 3 years. "WHAT?" Zapdos and I exclaimed, knowing what he just said. Everyone else was confused. Zapdos knew what Mew said because he's an electric type. I know what Mew said because I am REALLY good with technology. I'm kind of getting sidetracked.

Okay, long story short, the Megas Candy was in a dimension known as Mew's Wonderland. It figures, considering the Mew knows EVERYTHING about candy, mainly because he's addicted to Rare Candies (How did you think Mew got so powerful?). Eventually, it was decided that I would go in after it, into Mew's messed up Wonderland.

Time Period: Gen III

Okay, I've been in this crazy world for about five days. Just so you know, Mew's Wonderland had ice cream hills, candy trees, bacon mountains (That's awesome, right?), and other such childish things. Not that bacon is childish. I love bacon. Either way… wait… what the heck is THAT thing? There was something far away, about a mile, to be exact. I quickly used Teleport to get over there. It was some kind of white and green dragon thing. It seemed to be under attack from… ice cream monsters? Really, Mew? Ice cream monsters? Are those REALLY necessary? Anyway, I quickly used Psychic to dispatch all of them in one attack. I dashed over to the green dragon thing. I had two white wings, a long white neck, a white head with a green 'mask', two yellow eyes, two white arms with VERY sharp claws, no legs to speak of, and a tail that looked like a Pidgeot's. "Who… are you?" the weird Pokémon rasped. I responded, "I'm Mewtwo. Are you hurt?" "Hhungh? Wait… MEWTWO? The Pokémon that disappeared?" the weak Pokémon exclaimed. I immediately took up a battle stance, "How do you know my name?" I growled.


	2. Chapter 2: Megas Candy

**Hey people! I was kind of surprised that more than 20 people viewed, so thanks!**

Time Period: Gen III

"How do you know my name?" I growled aggressively.

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

"... That doesn't matter, what does is that I have a sister. We were split up, and I worry for her," the green dragon replied.

Okay, I'll admit it. I have a weak spot for those in need. Reluctantly, I replied, "Okay, I'll help you. What's her name? Actually, what's YOUR name?"

"My name is Laties (Pronounced Lat-ee-es), and my sister's name is Latius," The now-namable Laties replied.

"Okay," I began as I began to search for an aura similiar to Laties'. "Found her," I declared as I found her aura.

A few hours later...

I had found Latius and the two now merrily followed me. Wonderful. COMPANY.

Three days later...

Time Period: Gen V

"So," Laties began, "You're looking for the Megas Candy? Where is it?"

That was probably the thousandth time he had asked that question, and I was getting annoyed.

"For the last time, It's somewhere in this dimension and I have no idea whe-," I was interrupted by a huge energy spike I felt. It had to be the Megas Candy. Ironic.

"Nevermind, I found it," I continued.

One hour later...

Finally. It was right there. The Megas Candy looked like a bigger Rare Candy. It was about 1 ft. across. "Good," I said with excitement, "I can finally escape this 'wonderland'."

"How are you going to get out?" Laties and Latius asked in unison.

"With this," I replied while pulling out a device.

With a hop and dimensional skip away, I was back home in Cerulean Cave.

**You may have noticed that the time passing doesn't match up with the Gen time period. That'll be explained in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Real World

**Great news! I finally have a follower. Woot! Thanks! Also, I hate to say it, but I didn't get to explaining the weird time this chapter. I promise I'll explain it next one.**

Time Period: Gen V

Finally. I was home in Cerulean Cave.

But... something was wrong. The lights were on-they hadn't been on since three months ago when thepower plant was abondoned.

"Wait... where are we?" Laties inquired.

"Cerulean Cave," I replied.

But I didn't tell them everything. The lights shouldn't be on. The- what is that? I noticed something engraved into the wall.

Mewtwo,  
We have moved to Mt. Silver

After that were coordinates. Lockng on to those coordinates, I used teleport.

I found myself in another cave, one I did not recognize. I figured it was Mt. Silver. I found another message engraved into the wall.

Mewtwo,  
We have moved to the Cave of Origin

More caves? Also, how many times can you move in a week?

I repeated the previous process, as there were more coordinates.

I found myself in another cave. No one is around. Another message with coordinates, saying they had moved to Spear Pillar.

Yet another teleport away, I found myself... under the sky? How long has it been since I've seen the sky? Not the Wonderland sky, the REAL sky. I think it was about... two years ago? That sounds about right.

Anyway there was no one around, and there also wasn't another message.

I felt a... disturbance. Suddenly, a giant red dinosaur burst out of the ground, yelling,"GO AWAY!"

**Sorry that the chapter was so repetitive, but the places the Legends stopped at is important. Also, if you can't figure out who the giant red dinosaur at the end is, you're very sad.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret

**Yes! I finally explain the weird time anomalies. Anyway, hope you enjoy. REVIEW.**

Time Period: Gen V

As the giant red dinosaur burst from the ground, I instantly marked it as foe. Especially since it threw one of the nearby pillars at me.

Luckily, I was able to dodge it, and fire off a Psychic, which the dino was too slow to dodge.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the red Pokemon asked, screaming its head off.

"None of your buisness, fatty," I shot back at the giant, who was launching another attack.

I used to Teleport to appear behind him, dodging the Earthquake.

Instantly, before he knew what was going on, I prepared a Psychic.

Before I could fire the psychic, I was surrounded by a psychic bubble, and a voice rang out,"WHAT IN ARCEUS' NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

Somehow I felt like I had heard this voice before.

"Who are-" the voice, gentler this time, stopped abruptly. The psychic bubble surrounding me prevented me from turning around, as the voice came from behind me it.

"M-M-Me- MEWTWO? WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN?" The voice screamed.

Suddenly, The Psychic bubble spinned around, and I finally saw the source of the voice. Mew.

"Oh, Mew. Hi. I was just in your freky dimension, getting the Megas Candy, in case you forgot," I smoothly replied.

Mew quickly became confused, but it quickly turned to anger. I had never seen Mew angry before, but it was frighening. And that was weird, considering Mew was a small pink cat.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN GONE? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" he screamed, rage plainly showing on Mew's face.

Personally, I was surprised. Why would they think he was dead? I had only been gone a week!

Either Mew had been reading my thoughts, or my emotions had shown plainly on my face (the former was more likely), because Mew then said, "Mewtwo...You've been gone for twelve years."

**Wow. Surprising, huh? Actually, if you were thinking about it, it probably wasn't very surprising. Anyway, I've decided on an upload schedule. I was thinking every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Stick around till Wednesday for chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Repeller

**Sorry I'm a day late. Just wanted to get this out here, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"You've been gone for twelve years," Mew repeated.

That simple fact fails to be successfully processed by my brain. "No," I reply in denial, "That's impossible. I've been gone for a week."

Mew seemed even more confused, until he realizes something and groans.

That was definitely not the response I was expecting, and as I thought about why he would groan like it was his fault.

And then I realized something, and every piece of the puzzle falls into place.

"Mew," I say, voice seething with anger," Is there a time distortion in your dimension?"

When Mew didn't reply, I knew that it was true.

About two hours later, I was in a room in the Hall of Origin, which had been hidden below Spear Pillar the entire time.

Suddenly, an extremely loud squawk was heard and I instantly recognized it as Moltres. Honestly? Not in the mood for vain and obnoxious phoenixes.

As soon as Moltres entered the room, he began emitting a noise that burst my eardrums. That noise is Moltres' version of 'talking'.

It sounded like this: "MEWTWO! YOU'RE BACK! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM AN AWESOME FRIEN-" that was all Moltres got to say, as I had armed the Moltres Repeller v2.83 (My own invention- it looks like a watch, but fires water at 300 mph), and proceeded to shoot it at him.

Obviously, Moltres was cut off as he was launched out of the room by an enormous jet of water coming from a tiny watch-like object on my wrist. Suck it, me haters.

For a few moments, a few blissful moments, there was silence. After those few moments, laughter erupted outside. How many of those ... Pokemon? ... were there?

Zapdos flew through the door, laughing hysterically, "Dude ... that was awesome." Suddenly, Zapdos realized who had just launched Moltres out the door. He just blinked and flew out the door, muttering, "I need to lay off of the coffee."

After that, Mew floated in through the door, huge grin on his face.

"That . . . was . . . AWESOME! I had completely forgotten about that thing!" Mew said hysterically.

It was still kind of awkward (UNDERSTATEMENT ALERT!), the whole 'You've been gone for twelve years, not a week' thing. I would just have to get used to it. Still, it felt like I had forgotten something.

Up in Spear Pillar, Groudon was still trapped in Mew's psychic bubble.

**I kind of wanted to reveal the Moltres Repeller this chapter, as well as Mewtwo's skill with machinery. **

Review, and Groudon won't be freed!


	6. Chapter 6: Arceus

**Alright! The sixth chapter is out.**

I thought that things would go back to normal, although with more legendaries. After all, I'm still the leader, right?

Time Period: Gen V, Day 2

Place: Hall of Origin

"Mewtwo," called Articuno from outside my room, "Arceus wants to see you. He is in the main hall."

Arceus? Who is Arceus? Oh well, I headed to the main hall anyway.

I arrived in the main hall and was greeted by a giant white-and-gold equine. I suddenly realized that all of the other legendaries in the room (Zekrom, Kyurem, Groudon, Moltres, and Terrakion) had dropped what the were doing and were now bowing.

After I had to memorize the names of the other legendaries yesterday, I was surprised I had missed one legendary ... and an important one, judging from the bowing and all.

I suddenly realized everyone was staring at me, so I quickly went into a bow, as well. No need for disrespect.

" No need to bow. It's not like I'm any more important than you," roared a booming voice. Probably Arceus; either way, I stood up, despite the fact I had no idea what Arceus meant.

"Go on, speak. I'm not in the mood to act my role right now," Arceus urged.

"Alright," I began, hesitant, "I have a question."

"Spit it out."

"Who are you?" I asked. Instantaneously, every single legendary in the room (except Moltres) turned and look at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Everyone, please leave me and Mewtwo alone," Arceus commanded. After everyone had left, Arceus answered my question.

"I am Arceus, the creator of the universe," Arceus spoke calmly.

I was shocked. How could such a powerful Pokemon exist? It made no sense ... but it also made perfect sense.

"I had a feeling you would be surprised. Either way, I am just here to welcome you ... however short your stay here is," Arceus declared.

I didn't know it then, but that was a veiled truth, not a veiled threat.

**In this chapter, I attempted to show that Arceus is not a god-like being of awesomeness, and gave him a very crappy sense of humor. Hope you liked it!**

Arceus: Review. OR ELSE I SPOIL THE END OF THIS STORY!


	7. Chapter 7: Mewtwo's Nightmare

**I really don't have anything to say this time. Enjoy!**

Time Period: Gen V, Night 2

Place: Hall of Origin

I was in a hallway, lit only by the occasional candle next to a door. I had no idea how I came here; only that I was here. I reached towards a door, only for it to catch fire as soon as I touched it.

Needless to say, I was surprised. The blazing door instantly stopped burning, and the door was unscathed. I was even more surprised when the door opened.

I looked inside, and saw that the person who opened the door was...

Not there.

I was freaking out, but stayed calm and pushed the fear down and I stepped through the door.

It closed.

"Wake up," a disembodied voice rang out. I decided to ignore it, and look around. The room I was in was a lot like a child's bedroom.

I woke up in the dead of night, Mew gently pushing me. "Come on Mewtwo, wake up!" Mew kept repeating.

"I'm awake, okay? Now shut up," I said, my voice dripping with irritation.

"Oh," Mew replied, "You were just tossing and turning and I had no idea what to think."

"It's okay - just a nightmare," I said, trying to get Mew to go and let me sleep.

"A nightmare?" Mew asked to no one in particular as if he was thinking. Suddenly, Mew's face turned to anger and he growled, "DARKRAI."

Suddenly Mew flew out of the room, muttering, "I'll deal with him tomorrow."

Darkrai was irritated. How had Mew figured him out so quickly? He chuckled, thinking, _I guess my reputation precedes me_. Darkrai would deal with him later.

Groudon was still in Mew's psychic bubble.

**Will Darkrai be exposed? (Maybe) What did Mewtwo's nightmare mean? (Probably nothing.) Will Groudon ever get out of Mew's psychic bubble? (Unlikely) Find out in one of the future chapters that may or may not be the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lies and Deceit

**I definitely like this chapter – one of my favorites so far.**

Time Period: Gen V, Day 3

Place: Hall of Origin

Darkrai was floating about, scheming. Obviously, he had to deal with Mew before Mew dealt with him. He couldn't risk being exposed. He looked over the legendaries, trying to find one that would help him. Then, Darkrai saw him. Mew -and Mewtwo- would be out of his hair soon enough. Just one or two more lies, and they would be gone.

To me, it seemed like a normal day - or at least, what I assumed was normal, given the fact that I've only been here for two days - but I could not do anything right today, it seemed. I could not get up. Eventually, I mustered the strength to get out of the bed -

-And fell flat on my face. I looked at the clock. 7:48. I went to the bathroom, did my buisness, and came back out. I looked at the clock again.

8:16. What? There was no way I was in the bathroom for have an hour. It changed to 8:17. Within a few seconds, it changed to 8:18.

What's happening? I ran out of the room, hoping someone- anyone -could tell him what was happening. I ran into something.

I looked up, realizing I ran into somepne's legs, and saw the pure unrelenting anger of a time god. Dialga.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SISTER!" Dialga roared. Before I could reply, Dialga shot a Roar of Time at me and I was cast into the torrent of time.

Darkrai smirked. All accoriing to plan. He had already taken out Mew the same way. All he had to do was tell Dialga that Mew and Mewtwo were planning on killing Palkia, and let things take their course.

Time Period: Gen II, Day 1 (of Gen II)

Place: ?

Mewtwo woke up, seriously dazed. He thought he was somewhere familiar, but he couldn't tell before he drifted back to unconciousness.

**OMG TIME TRAVEL! Anyways, I hope you liked it. Bye 'till Friday!**


	9. Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey Stuff

**Hey! Sorry I'm late. Hopefully this chapter will make it up. I had to rewrite it a few times, but I think it all worked out. I also removing the schedule I had set up, but I'll try to upload AT LEAST once a week. Other than that, ENJOY!**

Time Period: Gen II, Day 2

Place: Cerulean Cave

I woke from my unconsciousness with a start. I looked around, and realized I was in Cerulean Cave.

The last thing I remember was Dialga yelling, and then... nothing. I racked my mind for everything I had learned about Dialga.

He had a sister, Palkia. He... oh crap. He's the God of Time, and he had seemed pretty angry... he wouldn't, would he? I couldn't remember what the coordinates for the Hall of Origin were, so I decided to trace the path that I had gone through last time.

Oddly, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find the note with the Mt. Silver coordinates on it. "CRAP!" I yelled out in frustration.

"Mewtwo?" I heard a voice echo. Mew. I turn around, and, sure enough, the pink little feline is floating towards me.

Mew finally noticed me. "Mewtwo!" the pink kitten exclaimed. Then he floated over to me.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" I asked.

"Well, considering Dialga seemed pretty angry at - Wait, did that happened to you?" Mew said. I nodded my head. "Ok. Anyway, I'd guess that Dialga sent us to another time," I groaned.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked.

"Err..." Mew stuttered.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you never think ahead."

"Well, do YOU have a plan?" Mew said, annoyed.

"Actually, yes. We need to get to our time, but to do that, we need to know whether we're in the future or the past. So we try to make our way to the Hall of Origin. Simple." I suggested, proud of my incredible plan.

Mew just floated there, speechless. Finally he perked up. He probably thinks he found a flaw in my plan. Fat chance. "Well, after we know when we are, how do we get back to OUR time?" Mew declared, thinking he found a flaw.

"If we're in the past, your wonderland should suffice. If we're in the future, we try to get Dialga to send us back. That might not work, but it's worth a shot," I replied, explaining my plan in further detail.

A simple 'Oh' was all Mew could manage.

"Might as well start moving now," I suggested.

"Yeah," Mew agreed.

**And so Mewtwo's time traveling adventure begins. **

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF COMPREHENDING TIME TRAVEL, STOP READING!**

**Translation:**

**WARNING: IF YOUR BRAIN SUCKS, SUCKS FOR YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Void

**And here I am, with yet another chapter. Enjoy.**

****Time: Gen II, Day 2

****Mewtwo and Mew exited Cerulean Cavand and then flew to Sinnoh. Whoo.

**_Skipping boring part you don't care about..._**

Time: Gen II, Day 6

I was floating over the ocean, when I noticed something quite odd. Right in front of me was a giant white void. It appeared to be a boundary of some sort, as the ocean just... stopped.

"Mew, do you know what this is?" I asked.

Mew replied, "No... Hoenn should be right here. I don't get it. Unless... Hoenn hasn't been created yet, which means... this was probably just a few months after you leftand we moved to Mt. Silver."

"So," I began, "That means we're in the past, not the future. So can you open a portal to Wonderland, Mew?"

No reply.

"Mew?" I ask.

I turn to Mew, and saw...

An eerie absence of pink felines.

Far away, in a world yet to exist, a mountain rumbles, and a flash of light envelopes the void around it. Missingno. let a cry of agony as he was fixed, and was no more.

Three robot-like, Braile-speaking beings come into existence.

Two rivals clash, a new land and a new sea come into the world of creation, and a dragon of the sky halts their battle.

The first wish is granted on a shooting star.

That very meteor crashes to the ground, and the first morphing organism is born.

The second Era of this world is over- the third has just begun.

**So. What do you think? In case you didn't catch that last part, Generation II was ending and Generation III was beginning. So much for Mew's 'a few months' theory. More like a few years. Speaking of Mew, WHERE IS HE? Dun dun dun duuuuuhhh.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plot That You Knew Of

**Yes, I realize it's been awhile. You know, I don't really have anything to say. Just read.**

****I just floated there, stunned. Where had Mew gone? One moment he had been there, the next, just ... gone.

That's when I noticed... The void was gone. The infinite white expanse of nothing was just gone.

Had I somehow been moved?

Mew was REALLY confused now. Where was he? His surroundings could not been described in words. There was no land, no sea, no sky, no life, not even 'nothing' could accurately describe it. It was just... There.

Mew began moving, looking for a way out.

Dialga was banging his head against the wall. He'd been manipulated, used, and now he couldn't even find Mewtwo and Mew in the timeline, as they had crossed a Generation Boundary in the time line.

Dialga looked up and growled, ceasing to bang his head against the wall. One thought was on his mind now.

Darkrai was stroll- err, floating along, happily thinking to himself.

_Dialga was so easy to manipulate. With Mewtwo and Mew out of the way, I could take a bit of the Soul Dew's power._

He chuckled. With the Soul Dew's power he was one step closer to overthrowing Arceus.

Darkrai checked his mental list.

_Soul Dew, check. Now, what's next? Ah, that's right, the Rainbow Wing._

__**Sorry for the short chapter. I kinda wanted to focus on Gen V at the moment. You might've noticed this, but I've stopped listing the time period. Way to much effort.**

**Anyway, it looks like Dialga realized his mistake. A bit too late, since he can't bring them back now, but at least it's the thought that counts. (not really) Also, this has been pretty obvious, but Darkrai is planning something... Dundundunduuuunnn.**

**But WHERE is Mew? Or should I say... WHEN is Mew? Nah, I like WHERE much better than WHEN. OR DO I?**


	12. Chapter 12: Void That is Yet Isn't There

**Yeah, sorry it has been so long. Writer's block. Hope this chapter will make up for it, nethertheless.**

Mew was continuing to float in the void that was nothing, that was everything, but at the same time, was not. Just trust me- I'm the narrarator. I know these things. Suddenly, a light that was both there and not there flashed, blinding (or did it NOT blind) Mew. Everything went black (or did it?).

When Mew woke up, he heard voices.

"What? Why was he there?"

"I'm telling you, that's- wait, he's waking up!"

"Huh?"

That's when Mew opened his eyes (or did he?). He was greeted by two faces- Giratina (Altered (or was it Origin? Nah, it was Altered.)), and Palkia.

"Guys," Mew rasped weakly, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hall of Origin, Mew," Giratina replied.

"Which is a much better place than where you _were_," Palkia added.

Mew asked, " Where ... was that ... anyway?"

Giratina snorted, while Palkia answered the question, "That was the 'Void That is, Yet is Not'. It's a gag dimension Arceus created to confuse people."

Sensing Mew's confusion, Palkia quickly added, "When Arceus created the world, he made a bunch of gag dimensions that do wacky things. I discovered them a while ago. My favorite was the one that makes people think they're the opposite gender. I stuck a few humans in there real quick, it was hilarious when I took them back out."

Mew quickly obtained a devious smirk as Palkia continued talking. Noticing this, Giratina shook Palkia around, screaming, "WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO TELL MEW, OF ALL PEOPLE, ABOUT THE GAG DIMENSIONS?!"

Realizing her mistake, Palkia only uttered a simple 'crap'.

That's when Mew noticed something. "Where's Mewtwo?" Mew asked innocently.

Everyone in the room immediately looked at him with pale faces.

"Err..." began Giratina

"He's... On a mission. Yeah, a mission," Palkia quickly supplied.

Noticing the odd behavior Mew's face paled. "He... He's..."

Knowing what was coming the two dragon-type legendaries quickly stopped Mew from continuing the sentence by saying, "NO! We just haven't found him yet."

Mew just looked down in thought, then teleported away.

**Sorry about the lack of Mewtwo action. Just so you know, the gag dimensions was something I came up with on the spot. I also came up with a use for it later in the story. Also got one of the most epic endings of all time. Now to just find a way to connect it with where the story is now...**


End file.
